


Insomnia

by soverysesual



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soverysesual/pseuds/soverysesual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy can’t sleep and she isn’t sure why. Probably because her best friend is an enigma sometimes.<br/>This is a post-ep one shot for Christmas Party Sex Trap.<br/>PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE EPISODE YET, AS THERE ARE MOST DEFINITELY SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate the feedback!!!

Mindy couldn’t sleep.

At first she thought it was because of her excitement about finally kissing Cliff. They had parted ways after the party; he was drained from fighting with Heather all week and she was starting to feel the after-effects of two bottle’s worth of bra-wine. He asked to take her to dinner the next night and she happily said yes and had kissed him again before she headed back to her apartment.

However, the longer she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, the more she was starting to think that maybe it wasn’t the Cliff stuff that was keeping her up. It was something else.

Mindy soon found herself bundled up and crawling out onto her fire escape, needing another breath of fresh air for the night. She did this a lot when she couldn’t sleep or needed to think through something important. She loved the sounds of the city at night. It was always a nice reminder that, no matter how much insomnia she might be having, there were thousands of people around her who were also still awake for whatever reason.

She remembered when she had written to Danny over the summer about how much she had missed the New York sounds:

_…Danny, you would hate it here. It’s so quiet at night. Except for the sounds of bugs. As you of course know, I HATE bugs. There’s nothing like the sound of NYC at night, you know? I’m sure you do. It’s one of the things I miss about home. I wish you could send me a piece of New York-at-night so this feeling would go away and I could focus more on the work I’m doing here…._

He had responded shortly after with a letter and the picture of the Empire State Building:

_Mindy,_

_I hope this picture is a good enough piece of New York City for you until you get home. I know that’s your favorite building. And I know exactly what you mean about the sounds of the city at night. There’s something nice about knowing that you’re not alone. It’s quiet here in Jersey, so I miss the sound too. Sometimes I stick around the office a little late just to hear it. Don’t tell Christina, she thinks I’m actually doing my job!_

_Oh and one more thing, don’t forget that what you’re doing in Haiti is helping so many lives and is really making a difference in the world. I know it’s hard to be away from home, and I’m sure what you have to see everyday must be really tough sometimes, but what you’re doing really matters. I’m so proud of you._

_Anyways, I hope Casey’s doing a good job of killing the bugs for you, and good luck with your work. I can’t wait to hear all about it when you get back…_

That’s when it dawned on her. She couldn’t sleep because she had this weird feeling about her and Danny. Mindy kept replaying the scene in her head. One moment he’s making fun of her for her silly plan to trap Cliff, and the next he’s dancing for her and they’re hugging and they’re just about to….

Mindy had been pretty sure that he was going to kiss her, but then when she pulled out the “step 3” on him, he turned her down. It was all very confusing.

"What the hell, Danny?" she asked aloud into the night. He’d seemed so weird after they were interrupted as well. Mindy really hated it when she could read him, especially when he seemed to understand her and her thoughts so easily all the time.

She pulled out her phone, deciding to text him, though not really sure what to say.

_Hey Danny I just wanted to say thanks again for the secret santa gift. It was amazing!!!!!!_

After what felt like forever, he finally responded.

_No problem, Min. I’m really glad you liked it. I hope you had a great night tonight._

She desperately wished to ask him how he was feeling or to ask him if he was going to kiss her, but she knew better than to make things awkward between them. So she quickly texted back.

_I had a blast!!!_

…

_Good! Have a good night, Min._

…

_Wait. You seemed a little weird when I left. Are you sure you’re ok?_

Mindy sat there with bated breath as the little “typing” image displayed on her phone for a good five minutes. She was starting to expect a long message, but the response he actually sent made her smile fondly at the memory.

_Yeah, Min, you know me. I’m always ok._

She wasn’t sure if she believed him, knowing how weird he can be about opening up about his feelings, but it would have to do for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny can’t sleep after the party and is overwhelmed by the emotions caused by his best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I ended up writing Danny's side of this story because my heart aches for him. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

One more drink and then he’d go to bed.

At least, that’s what Danny had been telling himself since he’d arrived home from the party. With each beer or glass of scotch he’d say “last one,” but he certainly hadn’t meant it.

He couldn’t really pinpoint the emotions he was feeling. Was it anger? Sure there might be a little bit, none directed at the source of the emotions. It wasn’t Mindy’s fault he was falling in love with her. It wasn’t Mindy’s fault that he passed up on “step 3” because he was more concerned about his own feelings tonight than maybe getting to steal a kiss from her. He was a bit angry at himself for not being clear enough with her about his feelings. But maybe now was not the time.

Jealousy was a huge part of the emotional roller coaster he was experiencing. He sunk deeper into his couch as he replayed the image of Cliff and Mindy kissing in the courtyard. Why had he stuck around and watched them out there? Why did he think that maybe, just maybe, she’d turn Cliff down when he showed up? Why did he think that he had even had a shot with her that night? He remembered their conversation about the “man trap” from the day before:

_"you’ll see tomorrow night when I’m tonguing Cliff in the courtyard!"_

Danny groaned as he took the last sip from his scotch. When Mindy’s right, she really really is right. He set the glass down on his coffee table and leaned back into the couch. He stared at the ceiling, wishing that he could just go into a comatose-like sleep and not have to think about her anymore for a little while. Unfortunately, he was still wide awake, and his mind was still buzzing. He could already tell that he was doomed to think about the party every night for the coming weeks.

He started to feel a bit overheated and knew that he needed to get some air. He let out a painful little laugh at the irony of the situation as he crawled out onto his fire escape. Danny took a deep breath and prayed to God that it would clear his head.

However, he started to dwell on the another emotion he was feeling, and it made his cheeks burn even in the cold, New York City air.

Danny was a bit embarrassed about everything.

He was embarrassed that, weeks ago, he had immediately assumed that Mindy had feelings for him. He knew that the assumption had simply come from some deep desires that he hadn’t quite realized he had for her yet. He was embarrassed by how much he was suddenly so head-over-heels in love with his little nut job of a coworker; how all of her antics made him smile in a way it never did before, how she has now become the first person he thinks of when he wakes up in the morning and the last when he falls asleep, how he was starting to put her feelings before his even if it was something as painful as helping her get another man to date her. And he was even a little bit embarrassed about his Secret Santa gift to her. He knew it had certainly gone over well and that he had done a good job, but he was never one for opening up to anyone, and in that moment, he had at his most vulnerable. Just as he was wondering what on earth Mindy really thought of his gift, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Hey Danny I just wanted to say thanks again for the secret santa gift. It was amazing!!!!!!_

He couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that Mindy seemed to always be able to read his mind, even when they weren’t together. He took a seat on the fire escape and leaned against the cold brick wall of his apartment building. Then he started to become a little confused. Why on Earth was Mindy texting him so late at night? He figured she’d be off with Cliff somewhere (he involuntarily shuddered at the thought), not texting him about his dance.

He realized that his reaction time to her text was starting to get a little long, and he quickly tried came up with a response, knowing how much of an impatient texter Mindy can be.

_No problem, Min. I’m really glad you liked it. I hope you had a great night tonight._

Danny pressed send and was glad that even though he was pretty drunk he could come up with a solid, polite text that wasn’t too revealing. She responded almost immediately:

_I had a blast!!!_

He smiled softly at her over-use of exclamation points. He was grateful that she hadn’t quite picked up on how much every little thing about her effected him so deeply. Unsure where she was going with this sudden conversation and with the effects of the alcohol starting to make him drowsy, he tried to give himself an out in his response:

_Good! Have a good night, Min._

Danny shouldn’t known better that Mindy wouldn’t let him off the hook so easily, and he groaned a little when he received her next text.

_Wait. You seemed a little weird when I left. Are you sure you’re ok?_

So she had noticed him sulking near the food at the end of the night. Danny had hoped that she hadn’t picked up on his change in demeanor when she had come back in from the courtyard holding hands with Cliff, telling the rest of the party guests that she was off for the evening, and thanking them for coming. Danny had tried to hide out of the view of the new couple so that he could avoid eye contact.

He sighed a little as he tried to figure out how to respond and make sure that he didn’t reveal any more of his feelings. He’d already done enough of that tonight, and look where it got him.

_Yeah, Min, you know me. I’m always ok._

Danny briefly wondered if Mindy would remember the last time he’d told her this. He was a little confused that she didn’t respond at all. Maybe she fell asleep, or was distracted by her new boyfriend or something, but it didn’t matter. He climbed back into his apartment and started to get ready for bed.

As he slid under his sheets, he finally figured out the overall emotion he was feeling and he sighed again. The emotion was heartache, and he realized that he was feeling it a lot where Mindy was involved: when she had left for Haiti, when she told him she had a thing for Cliff when he had assumed she meant him the whole time, and of course when he had watched her kiss Cliff in the courtyard after she had almost kissed him in her office. But just because he was feeling a lot of heartache, he realized that he wasn’t going to give up on her quite yet. He knew she wasn’t on the same page as her, but if their almost-kiss was any clue into how she felt about him, she’d pick up on it soon enough. For now, he’d play the waiting game. He’d have to get a little better about hiding his heartache and be ready to be there as a friend whenever she needed him to. It was going to take a lot of work on his part, but when it came to Mindy, he was confident that he could rise to the occasion.

If there was one thing he was being totally and completely honest with Mindy about, though, is that he really would be okay.


End file.
